In many applications, imaging can be used to garner information about a particular object; particularly aspects about its surface or subsurface. One such imaging technique is tomography. A device practicing tomography images an object by sections or sectioning, through the use of a penetrating wave. Conventionally, tomography can be used for various applications; for example, radiology, biology, materials science, manufacturing, quality assurance, quality control, or the like. Some types of tomography include, for example, optical coherence tomography, x-ray tomography, positron emission tomography, optical projection tomography, or the like.
Conventionally, the above types of tomography, and especially optical coherence tomography, produce detailed imaging of an object; however, inaccuracies and problems can arise with respect to properly imaging the object.